Together forever
by Malinara
Summary: Harm and Mac have their first fight...an old friend comes to visit


Harm got out of the elevator and almost ran into Harriet.

"Good morning, commander" she chirped "still running late I see."

"Morning Harriet, is the colonel in yet?"

"No she's checking about noon, do you want me to leave her a note?"

"No, I'll catch up with her later but thanks just the same." He went to the break room for a cup of coffee.

Things were going pretty good at JAG HQ, Harm and Mac were starting a relationship, hopeful that it will lead to a happy future together. The admiral pulled out some strings to make them stay both at jag with the condition to keep their private lives out of the office; he didn't want his two best lawyers out of his grasp.

This week though, they didn't get to spend much time together since Harm had to go to Norfolk on an investigation and the fact that Mac didn't turn up was worrying him. They were at the start of their relationship and decided to things slow but the result was as clear as day – a happy future together with their baby – he smiled as he pictured Mac holding their baby.

--

Harm had just got out of the court room when he saw Mac talking to Sturgis, apparently she had the upper hand on the Harrison case and he was pleading a deal but she would have none of it, she then disappeared in her office and Harm followed her.

He knocked on the door and went in after he heard "come in"

"Hey ninja girl" he smiled his unique flyboy smile.

"Hey, flyboy. Just heard of your victory, good job."

"Yeah, thanks. Are you ok Mac? I mean I didn't see you this morning…"

"I went for my usual check up and everything's fine."

"Good." he said releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"So I see you in court, Harm and bring a comfortable chair with you. You know… after the ass-kicking you might need it."

"We'll see about that, Marine." He grinned.

--

"Admit it Mac, you had lost from the beginning." said Harm said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"How dare you?!" yelled Mac getting all the attention from her coworkers "You sand-bagged me in court then pulled the rabbit out of your hat and everyone knows it!"

"You're so damn stubborn Mac!"

"Look who's calling the cattle black! You know what? Go to hell Harm, I'm getting to work."

"FINE!"

"GREAT!"

The glass almost shattered when she slammed the door shut. Luckily the admiral had to go on some meeting; he would have their asses had he been there.

--

This was their first fight since the start of their relationship and Harm felt miserable, he'd hurt her – he didn't want to – but he did and now here he was.

"What can I do for you?" asked the blonde bartender with knowing smile.

"A beer please." he sighed.

"You're in dog house, ain't ya?"

"How do you know that?" Harm asked in surprise.

"Oh, my husband has the same look when we fight. You all look like lost puppies." she chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty much in the woods without her…"

"Then why don't you go say sorry? Groveling might work too you know!"

"Yeah…but it's best if I give her sometime to cool off first."

--

Mac was curled up in the sofa, her favorite blanket was wrapped around her as she watched the sappy movie and drank hot cocoa. It was just the start of their relationship and she and Ham had already started throwing fireworks at each other, it's true, he _had _sand-bagged her but she still felt guilty about not speaking to him later. What if this was the mirror of the future? Could she live in a relationship like this? A tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't live without Ham and that was the only thing she was sure of.

--

Harm knocked on Mac's door, he knew he won't close an eye before he settled things down with his Sarah. Hearing her crying was breaking his heart to a million pieces.

"Mac! Mac open up, we need to talk I know you're there…please Sarah open the door." no sound could be heard apart from her sobbing. He took out the spare key from his pocket and opened the door to see the most heart-breaking scene in his life, she was curled up in a small ball on the floor in her bedroom

"Oh Mac…" he breathed as he lifted her up in his arms and sat on the bed with her in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Harm. I din't mean to yell but I just couldn't control it… Harm what if it'll be always like this? What if we're always fighting?" she sobbed, sheer fear of loosing him shaking her to the core.

"Honey, it's normal to fight, the part that counts is wether you work it out or not and we always work it out...so how about I order a pizza and you go shower up marne?"

She smiled up at him and kissed him.  
--


End file.
